


Rai's Self Discovery Adventure

by Hunter_X_Scarlette



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Discovery, talk of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_X_Scarlette/pseuds/Hunter_X_Scarlette
Summary: It started as simple 'guy talk' Shinwoo wanted some advice on Seira and Rai realized he's not sure what it means to like someone.  When trying to help him understand, Shinwoo asks if he thinks about anyone specific when he masturbates. Confused, Rai later asks Frankenstein to help him understand. Taking it as an opportunity to educate his master, he writes a paper on  modern relationships, the differences between humans and nobles in that regard, as well as the modern understanding of LGBTQ people.No longer stuck looking out a window alone, will Rai take this opportunity to figure out if there's something else he wants in this new life 820 years after falling asleep?
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel, Han Shinwoo/Seira J. Loyard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Rai's Self Discovery Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea, so I started writing it down. I started overthinking it so I decided to post it.  
> It's not done yet and I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish it but with how many unfinished fanfics that exist... I figured I'll just post.

_Raizel_  
“Hey Rai, do you know if Seira likes anyone?” Shinwoo asked.  
It was a rare occasion, Yuna and Suyi had made other plans after school, Seira and Regis were also busy, so Shinwoo and Ikhan had Rai to themselves. Shinwoo was excited to talk girls.  
“There are many whose company Seira enjoys,” the answer left the two teenagers in the room stunned.  
After a short beat, Ikhan figured out what Rai meant, “No Rai, he’s asking if there anyone Seira is romantically interested in.” he said and Shinwoo face palmed as a result.  
“Or anyone I need to know about,” Shinwoo added.  
This was followed by a pause as Rai contemplated his next words carefully, “There was one who showed interest, but she turned down his proposal.”  
“Someone proposed to her?!” Shinwoo and Ikhan asked together mouths agape.  
Rai simply nodded seeming to not acknowledge their stunned faces.  
“Man I don’t know what to do! I don’t want to get shot down again like I was with Yuna.” Shinwoo scratched his head as he contemplated.  
Noting the sore subject, Ikhan turned towards Rai, “What about you Rai? Do you like anyone?”  
Shinwoo stopped his nervous fidget to bring his attention back to the conversation.  
Rai took a sip of his tea before responding, “I am unsure what it means to like someone,” he stated genuinely.  
“Aww come on Rai!” Shinwoo started whining, thankfully Ikhan was willing to answer the unasked question.  
“Different people feel differently but you know you like someone when you act differently towards them than you do with your other friends. If you think about what your future with that person would look like. You get happy when they do something with you in mind more-so then when others do things for you. Another sign could be when you-“  
“Think about them while masturbating!” Shinwoo interrupted receiving a dark look from Ikhan and a confused look from Rai. Shinwoo, noticing Rai’s confused look said, “Rai, you do know what masturbating is, don’t you.”  
The two boys looks at Rai expectantly and watched as a bit of red started filling in Rai’s cheeks. Unbeknownst to them, Rai had started using his mind link ability to learn from them what they were talking about but quickly pulled back feeling like he had intruded on his friends privacy.  
Misunderstanding, “Oh that’s right! Korean isn’t your first language. Masturbating is when you-,“ Shinwoo then began making a lewd motion up and down with his hand to act out exactly what it was to help translate for Rai. This caused the red in Rai’s cheeks to deepen.  
Insistent, Shinwoo continued to press, “So is there anyone you think about when you do it Rai?”  
Rai looked at his two friends, they seemed to be expecting a certain answer from him, “I don’t,” he finally replied.  
“You don’t masturbate!” The kids were clearly shocked.  
“Is it a religious thing?” Ikhan asked, “I know you have that cross you always wear as an earring.”  
Rai took another sip of tea, “It is not that. I simply never considered doing it.”  
Shinwoo seemed to find this amusing, “Dude it’s human nature! It’s natural and feels great. If you don’t gotta reason not to, religious or whatever, don’t hold yourself back.”  
The rest of the night was filled with lighthearted teasing and video games. Eventually, as the night drew to a close, Rai called Frankenstein to pick him up not wanting to get lost. 

“Frankenstein,” Raizel started as they walked in the front door to an empty living area.  
“Yes Master?”  
“Today I had a conversation with the kids I had trouble understanding,” This earned him a worried look.  
“If I may ask, what it was about Master? I can explain any topic you so desire,” he was not alarmed by the pause in the conversation as Master collecting his thoughts was a normal occurrence. Usually Master’s mind link ability should have been able to help him understand conversations he has. However there are circumstances that require extra explanation as he had already learned from Master’s continued struggle in his Math class.  
Eventually Raizel spoke again, “They asked if I liked anyone. They said you can tell if you think about them when masturbating,” Frankenstein’s form stiffened, hearing the word masturbate come so smoothly from Raizel’s mouth seemed to stun him, “I attempted to glean what this signified, but it seemed very personal so I pulled back,” he ducked his head down a bit remembering something, clearly embarrassed by his unintentional intrusion into his friends affairs.  
“I understand Master. Human intimacy and sexuality are expressed differently than with nobles. I will prepare some reading materials for you to study,” with that Frankenstein walked away towards his lab as a blush spread across his own face. 

_Frankenstein_  
Ah his pure sweet Master.  
How in depth should he make this paper? It seemed as if Master wished to have conversations like this it would be best if he was well informed. Should he compare the different stages and types of relationships and kinds of intimacy between nobles and humans? How descriptive should he be? Should he include the modern understanding of different sexual orientations as well? Should he include the different orientations as well as identities? He wouldn’t want the paper to contain material too explicit, but if Master was showing interest, it would be best to be informative.  
Master had never been with anyone as far as he knew. He was used to denying himself any form of intimacy. Physical as well as emotional, proven by the fact that the concept of masturbation was so foreign to him. Choosing to instead be alone staring out a window for centuries if not millennia. What he had with Frankenstein, their contract, is probably the closest thing he had to intimacy in all that time. Smiling at the thought, he jotted that note down as a key point to expand upon.  
Frankenstein took a few moments to write down some more key points he wanted to make sure he included. He then took a few minutes to set his intentions before writing the paper. This new interest doesn’t change anything about his relationship. However, if Master began to show interest in exploring this aspect and not just expanding his knowledge, Frankenstein decided he might confess his feelings towards him. Certain feelings and desires he kept himself from thinking or feeling while in his presence so as to not be a bother. He was already content with his relationship and did not wish to have Master feel uncomfortable or pressured by his dirty thoughts. He was still human after all.  
He decided, even if he did confess, he would be happy with whatever outcome. Their bond assured that he would always be by his side. It did not matter what physical distance existed between them. After 820 years of waiting to be by his side again, it proved that this lifestyle would be enough for him. However, if he was open to it, would he appreciate the human experience being confessed to would bring?  
Frankenstein blushed at the thought of his confession being heard. He hadn’t thought about it in so long he forgot how passionate the romantic side of himself could be. To distract himself he looked back down at the list of topics he would cover in his paper and began to write.

_Raizel_  
Rai sat alone in the living room rereading one of Frankenstein’s previous papers on video games. Normally Frankenstein would make him some tea before going off for the evening. Apparently, he had forgotten in his haste to begin this new paper. Apparently talking about masturbation made people uncomfortable. Rai had asked him questions before that Frankenstein deemed worthy of answering with a paper but this was the first time he went off so quickly. He could sense something being unsaid but did not pry. He trusted Frankenstein to tell him what he wanted to say when he deemed it the right time. He knew Frankenstein trusted he would do the same.  
Seira entered the room a little later, to see Raizel sitting in his normal spot on the couch deep in study. “Would you like some tea?” she asked. He nodded. A few minutes later she returned with the cups.  
After a few minutes of silence, Raizel looked up from the paper at her a look of contemplation on his face. She gave him her attention and waited patiently for him to speak.  
“Today I was asked if you had anyone you liked.” He finally said.  
It was his turn to wait as Seira took her time to think of a response.  
“There is someone that is my type,” she began, “but they are human and I am a clan leader, therefore I did not think it appropriate to pursue my feelings,” She looked a little sad peering into her cup, “They are a friend of yours sir, I do not wish to harm your relationship with them by being selfish.”  
After a short pause, “I see,” he took another sip finishing the tea, “The children are not the types to allow tense feelings to affect how they act towards their friends.”  
This seemed to lift Seira’s spirits and a subtle smile appeared on her face, “I understand, thank you sir.” She bowed her head respectfully and collected the empty cups.

Rai was the first to show up in the classroom as usual. Normally he would stare out the window while the students trickled into the school. Instead, today he pulled out the packet of papers Frankenstein had given him that morning and began reading.  
When Shinwoo showed up to class, he was barely on time, sweating from sprinting to school. Most of the greetings he received were normal. However, unlike normal, Seira stood up when he entered, “Good morning Shinwoo.” She smiled at him.  
Shinwoo’s face flushed a bit, “G- good morning Seira!” They both stared at each other for another second before Seira returned to her seat.  
After taking a moment to recover, Shinwoo jogged over to Rai’s desk, “Rai!” he spoke strangely, as if he was trying to shout and whisper at the same time. “Did… Did you say anything to Seira?”  
“I told her I was asked if she liked anyone,” Rai responded simply.  
Shinwoo blushed, “And?”  
“It seems there is someone she likes,” Rai responded.  
Shinwoo looked crestfallen, “Who is he?” he whispered.  
“She did not say. She spoke vaguely utilizing gender neutral pronouns,” Having read part of the document provided for him this morning, it was clear that certain types of relationships considered unconventional in the past were more accepted in this time period.  
This got Ikhan, who was listening in on the conversation to bust out laughing at Shinwoo’s obvious displeasure. The laughter got many heads to turn in their direction.  
It was clear Shinwoo had more he wished to say, but with the class’s attention and homeroom starting soon, what he wished to say would have to wait.

After school Yuna and Suyi came over towards Rai’s desk where the normal crowd was already accumulating. “What’s the plan today guys?” Yuna asked.  
Shinwoo spoke quickly, “Ikhan, Regis, Rai and I were gonna go to PC Bang for a bit.”  
“I don’t remember agreeing to this,” Regis said with his arms crossed.  
Shinwoo leaned down and put an arm around his shoulders, “Aww come on, why not come? It’ll be another guys night since you missed it yesterday.”  
Seira took note of this, “I was going to go shopping for dinner,” she looked at Yuna and Suyi, “Would you like to join me?”  
They both looked at her happily, “Sure!” “We’d love to!” They spoke at the same time.  
Seira looked back at the boys, “When you finish, come over for dinner?” the question was directed at all of them but she was looking at Shinwoo.  
“Yeah!” Shinwoo and Ikhan spoke simultaneously.  
“I wouldn’t miss Seira’s cooking for anything!” Shinwoo added  
“Hey! I still haven’t agreed to go,” Regis complained but was ignored while the group of them made their way out the door. 

The two groups went their separate ways, Regis begrudgingly going with the boys.  
“What does ‘guys night’ even mean?” he asked interrupting the human bickering going on in front of him.  
Shinwoo and Ikhan stopped moving and turned their heads to look at Regis.  
Shinwoo recovered first, “It means we get to talk about the girls we like since we can’t when girls are around.”  
“Is that why I’m here?” he asked. Seeing the two boys nodding, “Alright, I’m leaving,” he turned and started walking away.  
Shinwoo started following him begging, “No come on! It’s also where we support each other in our different endeavors through love! I need your support Regis please!” He put his hands together and bowed deeply pleading.  
Regis was silent for a short moment before letting loose a long sigh, “If it’s about support I still don’t understand why the girls can’t be here. They would be more than supportive and helpful than I will be.”  
Ikhan spoke up, “Regis, the girls can’t be here for this talk because Shinwoo needs support with one of those girls.”  
“What?” this got Regis’ attention as well as a glare, “Who?” he asked.  
Shinwoo didn’t even hesitate, “I like Seira,” he paused a second to let Regis recover before he continued, “Which is why I need your help Regis. Rai’s been doing his best but you know Seira better. I need your help.”  
Regis took a few seconds to stare at the Noblesse. If he was willing to help, it would be disrespectful to claim conversations like these had no class. Reluctantly he agreed to continue on with them.  
Shinwoo’s fist pumped the air in victory as they continued making their way towards PC Bang. 

Instead of the normal setup where each of the kids each sit at their own computer, Shinwoo put a gaming stream on one monitor and the four of them pulled up chairs to sit in a circle by it as if they were watching the stream together.  
“So, I’m still not clear on how I’m supposed to be helping.” Regis stated with his arms crossed.  
Shinwoo was distracted setting up the monitor so Ikhan started the conversation, “Well Rai confirmed that Seira likes someone but doesn’t know who. You’re closer to her. Do you know who it is?”  
Regis looked shocked, “She likes someone?” he looked at Rai waiting for confirmation and slumped a little upon seeing him nod. “Well that’s news to me,” he recovered fast.  
“Darn,” Shinwoo sighed, “Well do you know what I could do to impress her? Improve my chances against the competition?”  
“Seira and I have never once spoke of these kinds of matters. I told you I would be no help.”  
“What!” Ikhan looked shocked, “I thought you had a sibling type of relationship. You don’t talk about that kind of thing?”  
“Talk like that is unnecessary where we come from.” Regis shrugged noticing Rai looking at him as he said this.  
“Ah that’s right, you guys are from the same place Rai’s from right?” Shinwoo asked but before he received an answer, “So do you not masturbate either Regis?”  
“What!” he exclaimed, “Why would I need to do something like that? Acts like that have no class.” Regis’ face turned beet red as he avoided eye contact with Rai.  
“Oh you totally do!” Shinwoo teased.  
“What I do or not is none of your business Shinwoo!” he glared at the redhead.  
Ikhan started playing peacekeeper, “You’re right Regis, it’s none of our business,” he smiled kindly, “If you did want to talk about it, or anything at all, feel free to come to us though alright.” This got Regis to calm down, he settled in his seat.  
“Where you guys come from sounds so uptight. You’re lucky to have gotten out of there.” Shinwoo added.  
“I ask you do not disrespect the land I have sworn my allegiance to,” he stood angrily and was glaring again, “I will not forgive it.”  
“I’m sorry man,” Shinwoo pulled back immediately putting his hands up in an apology, “I just mean it sounds real old fashioned. I didn’t mean to disrespect. I swear.”  
A tense silence followed as they waited to see what Regis would do next.  
“Old fashioned,” Rai repeated Shinwoo’s words, “I would say that is accurate.”  
Hearing the Noblesse speak calmed Regis, “It is not all uptight, but it would be a lie to say nothing about it was uptight.” He took a stern tone as he once again returned to his seat, “The same can be said of this place.”  
Shinwoo and Ikhan laughed, “So true,” Ikhan said.  
As the friendly air returned to the group Regis began to speak again, “As for Seira, I think you should just talk with her. Only she can tell you if you have a chance. She’s very frank so she’ll let you know. You won’t have to wait for an answer.”  
“I agree,” the group turned to look at Rai speak, but he was already done his attention focused on the gaming stream on the monitor.  
“Hehe, Rai have you never seen a stream before?” Ikhan asked. Seeing Rai shake his head, the rest of the time before dinner ended up being spent showing Rai how the platform worked and how he could enjoy gaming streams on his own.

As they walked towards the Chairman’s house Shinwoo spoke up again, “Hey Regis,” he waited until he had his attention before continuing, “I didn’t get the chance to ask earlier, but as guy talk and friend etiquette goes,” he paused for drama, “Is there anyone you like? If there is I will support you!”  
Regis glanced at him before returning his gaze forward, “I thank you for your consideration, however there is no one at this time.”  
“Alright well let us know if that changes. That goes for you too Rai.” Shinwoo smiled as Rai nodded.  
“Hey! What about me?” Ikhan accused, “You haven’t asked me yet.” He crossed his arms clearly not pleased.  
“Ah sorry man, after last time I thought you’d want me to butt out.” Shinwoo scratched the back of his head.  
“That wasn’t a romantic interest! And you started running away from me and crying because you thought I was gay! Of course I was mad.” Ikhan looked annoyed but a few seconds later the boys turned as Rai had stopped walking.  
“Hey Rai! You ok?” Shinwoo asked.  
“Being gay,” he paused looking at Shinwoo, “is a problem?”  
Shinwoo realizing the issue walked back, “Not at all,” he said confidently with complete sincerity looking right into Rai’s eyes. “Some family members of mine are homophobic so I didn’t act correctly in that instance. I’ve learned more since then. Ikhan helped educate me. There is nothing wrong with it.”  
Rai nodded absorbing the words his heart settling.  
“Are you gay Rai?” Shinwoo asked.  
After a few seconds of silence Rai responded, “I haven’t considered it.”  
Ikhan walked over now, “There’s no one out at our school that I know of, but if you wanted to talk to someone who’s gay you can meet my uncles. They’ve told me it would’ve been helpful to them to have someone to talk to in their formative years. Times were much different 30 years ago.”  
Rai nodded pleased with this turn of the conversation. Taking the silence that followed as an opportunity Regis said, “Shall we continue? Seira’s dinner is probably ready by now.”


End file.
